Sweet Surprises
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Travis and Katie take a visit to the amazing DYLAN s CANDY BAR!  Please read AU!


TA DA! My fourteenth fiction! I was thinking of idea's for a story when I came across a fiction about Percy going into a candy shop. Im really sorry, I dont remember what story it was but it was sweet. ANYWAYS! I remembered the Stolls wanting to go to Dylan's Candy Bar in the book so I decided to write about it. Oh and I haven't really been to New York... YET! So if i messed up I apologize.

AND ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! I own nothing besides the plot. Sadly I own no Katie, no Travis, Dylan's Candy Bar, and no candy. (Honestly, I dont think i have candy in my pantry. UH OH! MAJOR DILEMMA!)

* * *

><p>"Katie!" I ran up to the slim figure of my "friend" Katie and covered her eyes with my hands. Her friends giggled and I grinned at them.<p>

"What do you want Stoll?" Katie grumbled. I turned her around to face me.

"Come to the candy store with me." I smiled. Katie stared back at me, her emerald eyes glaring at me.

"Why don't you take Connor?" Katie crossed her arms. Behind her, Jamie and Leah laughed.

"He's busy." I smirked.

Katie huffed. "What about your girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

Katie's face softened, but I just chuckled. "It's no big deal really; we both decided it wasn't working out. We're still good friends. So, candy store?"

Her face hardened once again. "No." She glared.

"Well too bad! It's our only day this summer to go out of camp! I _need _candy!" I whined. Katie stared at me, and then sighed.

"Fine, as long as you _pay._" I grinned and grabbed Katie's hand leading her to the Big House to get Chiron's permission.

Minutes later, we hoped into a taxi and rode to my favourite candy store since the second Titan war, Dylan's Candy Bar! For who knows how long when we finally rode up to the front I quickly got out of the car and pulled Katie out. I dashed to the front entrance and turned back to Katie, she was staring at the giant sign in shock. I walked back up to her and laughed.

"What's wrong?" I shook Katie out of her trance.

"When you said a candy shop I though you meant a candy _shop_!" Katie practically yelled.

"Um Katie, this is a candy shop." I stated.

"Um Travis, this is a candy SUPERMARKET!" in a mimicking voice Katie screeched.

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Shaking her head Katie followed me inside.

Once we entered the "supermarket" I quickly grabbed a bag and ran to the nearest bin of sweets. Opening a lid I shoved hundreds of mini gummy bears into my bag, along with some sour patch kids. Behind me Katie laughed and took a bag for herself filling it with some multi coloured Twizzlers. She dropped the clear plastic bag into a basket and we moved on to chocolate. A hundred bins and shelves later we finally made it to the cashier. The woman at the counter stared at us and our thousand bags and boxes of sweets.

"Are you sure you can eat all of this?" The woman warily asked.

I smirked. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay then. That'll be one fifty and thirty four cents please." I gave her two hundred bucks and she handed me my change. Smiling we thanked her and headed to the bottom of the store.

"Where to now?" Katie asked while chewing on some coke flavoured gum.

"Let's go to central park." I suggested. Katie shrugged and we walked over. Eating a bunch of sugar and laughing our butts off we finally reached a bench and sat down trying to catch our breaths. I grabbed a small packet from my pocket and opened it. Popping a blue piece if hard candy into my mouth I sighed. Katie stared at me.

"I didn't see that in our pile." She eyed me carefully.

"Of course you didn't." I replied casually, sucking on the delicious blue raspberry delight.

She gasped, "Did you steal that?"

"Yup."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm surprised." Katie mumbled. I laughed and broke the middle of my candy which caused it to burst into a gooey liquid.

"Mmm. This is soooooo good!" I exclaimed. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"Ya want one?" I dangled the small packet in front of her face.

"Nah," She replied and popped a pink jelly bean into her mouth.

"Are you sure? It's like the best thing EVER!"

"I'm fine!"

"You know you want one!" I teased.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!" I pouted and took another piece and shoved it inside my mouth. I sighed and turned to Katie who was sipping some sort of green liquid from a small wax bottle.

"You sure?" I asked once again.

"Ugh fine!" I smirked and handed her the packet. She smiled and reached in for one. As I was about to turn away and grab a different bag of candy, Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. Immediately a pair of lips pressed onto mine. I froze as her tongue swiftly brushed upon my lips. She pulled away and I felt my face heat up. Katie smirked.

"Hmm, that was good."

* * *

><p>So? Was it good? terrible? Horrifying? Sweet? Hahaha... YUM! I was eating Ambrosia salad while writing this.. AND IT WAS DELICIOUS! If you haven't tried it... OH MY GODS! YOU HAVE TO! ITS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER! I just wish I had ambrosia squares from camp. I think I have tried an Ambrosia square once though. It had dates in it or something. Oh and... ONE MORE WEEK TILL PERCY`S BIRTHDAY! *Girly squeal* And i just found out that my fanfiction birthday is the day AFTER Percy`s birthday! I got so excited! HEHEHEHE. Oh and like three weeks left of summer. I NEED TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! HONESTLY!<p>

Eh... Hope you enjoyed. And please read a story me and my sister have co-written. No one's reviewed yet... I think. It's called the Quarter Quell Promise. A Hunger Games fanfic. You don't HAVE to read it, but if you're a Hunger Games fan, it's a new story!

Oh and to the annonymous reviewer named "reader" I just wanted to say thanks for your wonderful comments and that no i do not live in Toronto. I'm really sorry! But it would have been nice to meet you!

So, one more thing. I just noticed that there is an actual Camp Half-Blood in Austin, Texas! Did you know that? Search it up! It has almost everything in it! There's claiming ceremonies, swords and even camp shirts! Ahh i want me a camp shirt. But, I don't really want to go to the camp in Texas. I NEED TO GO TO THE ONE IN NEW YORK! I also found out there's PJO camp shirts that they sell on Amazon from this store called Hot Topic, but it's not a REAL Camp shirt. It's orange and all but there's no horse. :(

AHH! This AU was long. I should probably stop, so please review and stay tuned for my special fic coming out next week!

Peace and Love- AzianDemigod16! :)


End file.
